User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy
This is my first story, please don't be rude. This Story will sometimes Break the Fourth Wall. There be some eccentric animals and fighting styles in this story. It will probably seemed out of place (this is a crossover after all). There will be magic in this story, I just love introducing magic to a world that does not have it = Prologue = The South of Mossflower has been a place of evil for so long. Once there use to be a kingdom under the ground being constructed by slavery . Not so long ago The Kingdom was destroyed, it's inhabitants killed, and it's slaves freed.This was possible thanks to the efforts of the Woodlanders from Redwall Abbey and their comrades. Now the kingdom once know as Malkariss lay in wasted in the a green desert. Many of the freed slaves just want to forget this place ever existed. Who in their right mind, may you ask, would take the perilous road towards this ruins. Two such creatures are doing this as I narrate. :"are we there yet mum?" The little fox asked :"Shsss, I told you already we are near, young Sly" The Older fox named Lenna replied. :"You said that Hours ago" Sly replied :"You said that minutes ago, now silence, I'm sure we are near" Lenna said Walking, nearly reaching their destination, they encountered a colossal gorge. The young fox looked over the edge, then at the bridge that looked broken, and swallowed heavily. :"do we have to cross this bridge" Sly whimpered :"Unless you want to walk around it, I believe it would takes us about.... 4 days" Lenna replied. The small fox groaned a out load. Smiling, Lenna took the young fox hand. :"There, there, is normal to be afraid. Tell you what, close your eyes and hold tight, I'll guide you. Smiling reassuringly, the fox shut his eyes and griped tight to his matron hand. The foxes uneventfully crossed the seemingly scorched bridge. No sooner done, that they encountered a beautiful oasis. the foxes decided to rest and drink for a while. The liquid was invigorating. The traveled onward, refreshed. The landscape changed from a Barren desolate land, to a more green visage. It was a change changed after their former rocky Landscape. Moments later, they encounter rock formations resembling a Badger's head and Bell. :"Whoa" said Sly. :"You should save that expression for a little later" Lenna smile. Walking onward, they soon were facing a literally colossal tree. :"You were right, Whooaaaaaa!" said Sly, eyes gleaming with admiration. "this tree is beyond mere words. How much farther are we now, mum" :"Nearly there, just beyond this tree" said Lenna, with a somber voice. Continuing their journey, the foxes made it beyond the tree, and into a hill valley. Covered with greenery as such that it has once being tended and cared for. It looked happier, compared to the once barren landscape. :"Mmmmm" Lenna murmured. :"What wrong" Sly inquired. :"Sly, I want you to stay right here for a while" Lenna said :"Why?" Sly asked. :"There is something I need to investigate before we move on" Lenna replied "please,be a good fox and stay here, please! Sly reluctantly obeyed. He stayed still and quiet, until an hour past noon. He could not take it any more, so he went to see what has happened to Lenna. No much later, he found her bowing down besides a little rocky mound and a hole, apparently freshly dug, her mask wet with tears. Sly hurried to her side "Mum, what wrong" Lenna showed him what seems to be a ripped part of the type of mask they were both wearing, diamond-patterned, but both of their mask were intact. Realization of his mothers mourning struck Sly like Lightning. He knell down besides her. :"Can this be..." Sly began'. :"At least whoever ended his life gave him a resting place" Lenna interrupted through her tears. Sly stared crying quietly.There was not talking for a long time. At about dusk, Lenna removed from her pack, a top-rounded stone and Chisel. :"I just new this would come in handy" She said gloomily, while chiseling the stone. Sly said nothing and stared at his mom carving the stone. When the older fox finished carving and putting the rocks and earth back in place, into the hole, she pushed the tomb stone into the earth. R.I.P Slagar. The foxes silently slipped away, back from where they came from. Not before long Lenna looked back at the placed that has brought her and her son so much sorrow. While clutching the thorn masked in her hand thigh, she exclaimed "I may had being able to help you heal your body, Slagar, but I was never able to heal your vengeful soul. If you had not left to exact your revenge on the Those Redwallers, or whatever their names are, we may have being able to stay together, all of us. Taking her mask off and brushing her tears away, Lenna when on silently,her son right besides her, back towards Mossflower Woods. Chapter I: The Disease It was a cool night when the Two foxes arrived at the fringes of Mossflower Woods. The full moonlight, making a gorgeous scene. They stop to stare at scenery, Sly was full of awe. :"You like watching the nature, don't you". Lenna remarked at Sly behavior His mother voice brought Sly back to reality. He did not answered, but only nodded. :"It better we continue, we still have some way to go before we reach home". Lenna said. Moving on through the woods, so full of peaceful noise and unspoken beauty. This scene brought Sly much comfort after the realization that the father he never knew was dead. He stopped for a moment and sighted. He really wondered how his father had being like: What has mom said? he thought. mmm. She said that Dad and her were only 2 seasons together: She said that he was a trickster, but something about him made her to like him. He shared the same feelings, but there was another feeling residing within him, Vengeance. Mom always told me he always used to talk about getting revenge on some woodland place called Redwall Abbey. My mom always tried to suppress it and make him forget about. Unfortunately, one day dad could not stand the hatred building up inside him, so he left my mom before I was even born.But before he left, my mom said that he would be always be welcome back, should he change his mind. :"I always wondered, would Slagar had left if you had being with us"? Lenna soft voice broke Sly's reverie. he looked at her. "How..." :"Do I know what you were thinking." Lenna interrupted "I'm your mother,is my job to know when something troubles you. I would, do the same if my father had left before I was born, and later I found out he is dead." Sly open his mouth as if to speak, but nothing come out, there was nothing to say. Through the wood the moved, but suddenly Sly was jerked towards a tree,a paw over his mouth. He struggle, but then he notice his oppressor was Lenna, who was signaling him to be quiet. He nodded and was freed. Looking over their cover, they notice 3 otters, dad, and a Mom carrying a newborn child, Hurrying through the woods. The foxes waited until the otters had passes, and their sounds had die away. :"Those Otters were running awfully fast, do you think something is wrong?" Sly asked. :"I don't Know, but i fell foreboding, I think we better we investigate". They both ran in the directions the otters had taken. When they catch up, they hide behind the trees again and observed. Before then was cave near a pond.There was nothing special about it.The two otters were presenting their baby another Otter, apparently resident of the cottage. The Two parent Otters were big and apparently very strong, and the male had eye-patch on his right eye. The baby his mother arms, he was frail looking, and he was not showing any sing of motion. The last otter was young, but silver furred, giving him the appearance of some beast way beyond it's age. The Foxes listened the otters conversation. :"Are you sure there is nothing you can do" Said the female otter. :"I'm sorry, I just don't know is wrong with the little pup". Said the silver otter. :"Are you sure you cannot find what wrong" Said the male otter gloomily. :"No, I say, I know not what is wrong with this young um". Replied the silver otter. :"Rucku Garge, you are our only 'ope. we don't know what is wrong with our young one. Are you completely sure you cannot do anything". the female asked desperately. :"Skipper, Winifred, forgive me mates, but I just don't now what to do". Said Rucku in a somewhat stern tone. "I have no idea what is wrong with your pup. He is alive, yet he does not move at all, and you 'ave said this 'as being going on since birth. I 'ave never heard of a case like this. I'm really sorry that there is nothing I can't do". The male otter Skipper looked liked he was about to speak, but refrained from. Winifred spoke instead "you were our only hope, everyone else, from the Abbey or Mossflower has said the same". :"I'm really sorry marm" Rucku said. :"Don't worry your 'ead mate, it is not your fault. Wini, is best if we go". Skipper said. Winifred nodded, holding her young tight, the two otters left in slow motion. They did not notice neither of the two foxes in their tree covers. :"Poor stream dogs". Said Rucku, sadly going into his cave. Sly and Lenna had heard every word with obvious astonishment.Sly was bewildered, what could possibly cause someone to be alive but unmoving at birth. Knowing of his mother extensive healing knowledge, he asked. "what a weird and sad situation, but I still wondering was is all this about? :"I think I may just know, but I would have check that stream dog to be sure". Lenna replied :"That will not be possible. I doubt they will trust a fox, those otter are from that Abbey". said sly, somewhat frustrated. :"True as it may, those two are desperate. They may as well trust someone saying it will not rain when the sky is pitch black. We won't know unless we try, that what I always say. Lenna said sagely. Determined,the two foxes set out after the otters. It was a petit promenade, since the they caught up with grieving otters, that had stopped by a tree stump. Lenna hid again behind the trees, followed by Sly. The otters were crying their feeling away. :"What are we going to do know". Winifred said trough her tears. :"Wini, even if my body perishes, I promise you I'll find someone that can help our young one. There is no way around it". Said Skipper, trying not to show tears. Behind the tree, Lenna whispered to Sly "Stay, here with our stuff". Before Sly could protest, Lenna revealed herself to the otters. They seem not to notice her presence at first, then Winifred looked up and froze. There was a moment of silence, then Winifred closed her eyes and shook her head, then open her eyes. Her expression changed from perplexed to astonished. Noticing her expression, Skipper looked up. his expression transform into the same grim Winifred wore. :"Ye! no that can't be, and besides yer female" Winifred said :"who are you" said Skipper, wielding a javelin. :"I heard around, that you have been looking for a healer" Lenna replied Silence again. The otters looked at each otter, then at their unmoving child. Skipper narrowed his eyebrows and spoke. "Wot about it" :"I heard that your child has contracted some kind of unknown disease, I think I might be able to help" Said Lenna. :"how? and you still have no answer our other question, who are ye?" said Winifred, holding her babe tightly. :"As to who I am, my name is Lenna, I'm a vixen, I don't live around this part of Mossflower. Know for your other question, I have heard of a disease of the sort, I might be able to help your child, but first I must check to be sure". Lenna explained. Silence fell once more, soon the otters when into a whispering conversation. Skipper spoke while as he lowered his javelin, slightly. "alright fox, if you say ye can 'elp, but one false move an' there will be no tomorrer for ye". :"Don't worry, I'm already accustomed to be threaten by costumers". Said Lenna approaching the two otters. Arriving there, Winifred gave her babe rather reluctantly to Lenna. While moving her mouth with no sound at all, she inspected the babe. A few minutes later Lenna stop murmuring, and looked at the otters. :"As I expected, this pup has The Disease" she said. :"The disease, wot disease? Skipper inquired :"This a very very very VERY rare disease, as such the ones who know about it simply call it The Disease. Anyone can contract it, but it dos not spread, it just attacks at random. Is also very difficult to heal" She said :"But can ye 'eal it" Winifred said rather hopefully but reluctantly. The face behind the mask remained expressionless, then she smile. Covering half of her mask with one hand, she said. "You two must be the most fortunate otters in the country. I have exactly what you need, and just in time. A few more hours of this would mean death or permanent paralysis, a fate worse than death". The face of the otters brightened greatly, as they looked at each otter. They had a few seconds of joy before Skipper frowned. :"What do you want for it" He asked, looking at Lenna. Lenna put the child down gently, then held and wave her finger at Skipper. "Tut, tut. My, how rude. That can be discussed after the treatment". She said :"Treatment?" said Winfred. :"Yes, treatment" said Lenna, with a broader smile. "The treatment may shock you, so I advise to leave me be, and let me treat the child. You may stay and guard me if you don't trust me, or I can you leave and pretend we never meet. Your choice! Skipper and Winifred looked at each other, then they began a whispering conversation. Lenna waited, stoically patient. Moments later, the otters looked at the fox. Then Skipper said. "Alright. We will stay and watch, no matter how shocking it is. But one false move, and you will see no tomorrow" our son is doomed anyway, if this does not work, he thought. Lenna's smile, if it was possible, seem to be even broader. "Sly, come here!" She called. The little fox took off cover and rushed to his mom side :"Yes? " He asked. :"Bring my cards, and the blue vial, the smallest one! Sly when and came in a minute.He handed over the Two oddly market cards and attempted to give the vial,but she refused. Then Lenna whispered to him "When I tell you to, give the toddler the vial, make him drinks every last bit!" Sly nodded. Lenna face the two otters, then the child. Her expression hardened. Holding a card in each hand, she sighted. "forgive me for this." she whispered, as she when into a kind of fighting stance. A lot of thing happened at once. Lenna swiped a card through the baby's belly. The baby got a cut through and started to cry and bleed, it's first reaction. Then Lenna smile. The scene was too much for Skipper. It seem to him the fox had the deceive him and Winifred. :"Yeeee!" Skipper cried while he lunge to attack. Lenna was ready, and was able to fend him off. Skipper launched another assault, joined by an enraged Winifred. Lenna defended herself as best as she could. Swiping with her cards but making sure not to cut the otters. All this happened while the baby still cried and loss blood. The otter seem to have lost all reason; they were blindly attacking the Fox, no sensing their surroundings. This when on for a few more seconds. Patting Lenna cried out loud "Sly, Now. Don't let that baby lose anymore blood." Sly acted quickly. He gave the potion to the babe as fast as he could, then did his best to cover the gash in the baby's belly. :"Alright, done!" Sly cried. Lenna nodded while fending another spear trust. :"Alright, you too, wake up now!" She cried, but the otters ignore her and continued attacking. A moment later, Lenna decide she has had enough. with her cards in both hand, she waited until the otters were near each other enough. The chance came no a moment too soon. Swiftly, she gave then both a smack on their heads. That did the trick, and they fell, paralyzed. They came around an hour later, feeling dizzy. :"Wot jus' 'appened?" Skipper asked :"I don't know, but were is our little one!" Winifred said. No sooner had she said that, that Lenna came walking, holding their babe, Sly the fox beside her. :"So you two came around, are you two fit to converse now?" she said. Their memories of the rampage came back at the sigh of her. :"Ye. What have you done to our young one" Skipper snapped at her. Lenna smile, then she showed him the babe. :"Your young one is fine and alive. He is a fast one. considering he has not moved since birth according to you two" She said simply, and returned the baby otter to Winifred. The baby looked different know. The little otter use to be still as rock, now it was moving, thought slowly.It eyes were open and had a wide smile across its face. His belly, that had been cut open, had now a running scar from tip to tip. It looked... healthy and alive. Skipper and Winifred were baffled, mouth dropped. It took then a long minute to recover. "Ye did it!" Both otters exclaimed at last. :"It was not just, me." Lenna said. "I only cure the disease, I could not guarantee the baby's recovery. This young will sure be a strong river dog when the time comes. :"What do you mean, mum" Sly asked. Lenna smiled while she answer. "This disease put the afflicted one in a state of living death, being unable to move, barely making reaction, even the the pulse is almost untraceable. An adult could probably have recovered really quick. Now a baby, that's a different story. For how long has the young been in this world? :"A week" Winifred answered. " 'e been born with what you called The Disease, we 'ave been lookin' for a cure since then." Winifred answered. :"I'm surprise he is even alive" Said Lenna matter of factly "The Disease at birth is even rarer than the disease itself. Most cases I have heard of die within a day. But what really baffles me is how this young one is able to recover this fast. His body should not be accustomed to motion. It is a you may say, a miracle! just look at him, it seems he was not at the brick of death moments ago, except maybe for his cut, which I'm really sorry about." :"Wait I remember now. I remember you cuttin' his belly open and then everything went blank" Skipper said" Wot was the cut for!" "You to when into a rampage and I had stun the two of you, as for the cut, that was not a part of the treatment, or maybe not an essential part of it." Said Lenna gloomily. :"Then why did you do it!" Snapped Winifred. Lenna waited a few seconds to answer "The healing concoction is really difficult to make and VERY valuable. I had to be sure it was not too late before the young one ingested it. If he had not reacted to the cut, It would had been too late. I'm really sorry, but I just could not waste something away. If it please you, you may ask anything want from me." While the otters digested this revelation, Sly walked forward to meet the life his mom had just saved. The otters did not notice him, being deep in thought. Sly observed the little otter for a while. The only thing it did was stretch around. then the baby looked at Sly. Sly smiled at him, and quest what, the baby smiled back and try to reach to him. Sly realize what he was trying to do and get nearer. suddenly the otter grab Sly's mask. Sly tried to jerk back, but the baby had a tight grip on his mask. :"Hey Stop that" Sly asked the babe, to no avail. They keep this up for several seconds until Sly decided he had enough. Reaching the baby's arm, Sly tickled him. The tickles caused the baby to wiggle off his mother grasp. He was falling and laughing at the same time, and he was caught by Sly before reaching the floor. The otter was still laughing, a laugh so contagious it got Sly laughing too. The two young ones lay on the floor laughing their lungs out. The 3 adults had observe then all this time. Winifred smile and said " I don't think you will have to pay us anything, more like the other way around." Lenna smiled and shook her head "Don't worry. You already have repaid me :"'ow so" inquired Skipper. :"You gave my young one a little friend, if that could be permitted". she replied simply. The three of then smile but said no more, there was nothing more to be said. At the same time, the two young ones were still laughing like there was no tomorrow. Chapter II: A Mother's Wrath Friendship between foxes and otters are rare, but there was genuine amity between Sly and the young pup whom the parents decided to christen Garr. Already the two were inseparable. :"So were are you 'eaded to" Skipper asked Lenna, the two parties had been together for half a day and staying put. :"We are headed due north" Lenna replied. Skipper looked at his son, who was riding on Sly back. Then smiled "Then we may as well travel together for a while, we are also 'eaded due north" :"May I ask why?" said Lenna :"If our young one is well 'ealthy we may as well do the ritual." Skipper said :"Skipper, don't you think is too early for that, our young little Garr just recovered after all" Winifred. :"Lenna said he has recovered completely, and it will take a few days to reach our destination, wouldn't it" Skipper argue. :"But he is so young, don't you think we should bath in a pond or somewhere else" Winifred insisted. :"Our young one strong 'un, I will not bath him in a pond or anywhere else but the river" Skipper said :"What are you two talking about" Sly nipped in, still carrying the smiling baby. Skipper explained is an old Otter ceremony where they get their first taste of running water. "The river we will go is due north, so we may as well travel together if we 'eading the same direction. Don't you think so marn? :"I think is an excellent idea" Lenna agreed. :"Fine then" Winifred said :"You have no objections?" Skipper asked. Winifred shook her head and smile "Is for the sake of the young ones" Sly put the baby down and cheered with his hands in the air "you heard that, little otter, we get stay for while longer". The baby smiled and imitated Sly cheers. And on the odd party went, Skipper and Winifred side by side Sly, who was once again holding the baby, and Lenna. By mid afternoon they found a pond and decided to rest a while. Lenna ask something that has been bothered her."Winifred when we first encountered each other, you said I reminded you of somebeast. Who were you speaking of?" Winifred thought for a moment then answered." Oh, You mean that. your apparel reminded me of a villain of long ago" :"A villain, well that explains why you were immediately on the" Lenna said :"Yes, actually what got us on the offensive was your mask. It's looks identical to the one he use to wear. Forgive us, but we were not thinking clearly at the time, that villains was long."Winifred said. :"Why do you wear a mask, marm?" Skipper asked. :"It is family tradition." Lenna explained."The creatures from the family always wear a mask, and we are given a mask at childhood. Sly just obtained his. Thanks to that tradition the family also adopted the surname Masque." :"That's interesting, maybe the villain fox Slagar was your relative." Skipper said."Your mask are identical." :"Perhaps." Lenna Masque said stoically, acting as she had never heard the name before."I didn't had any brothers or sisters, so he might be a long lost cousin of the sort. When Sly heard those words coming out of his mother mouth, he tried to clarify the conversation. But a glared from Lenna shut him. :"Now now, let's not discuss families." Skipper said, trying to alter the mood. :"What may we speak of then, my dear?" Winifred asked. Skipper had nothing in mind, so he just went silent.After while, Sly asked Lenna if he could take the babe for a stroll through the forest. The otters and Lenna agreed. "But be careful, and remember the signal if you get into any trouble". Lenna said before he departed. Sly walk around the forest, with Garr on his shoulders. Sly decided to talk to little other, even thought he could not answer." You sure are are lucky one to have survive the Disease, you know" he said while looking over his shoulder". Garr only smiled, and looked at his scenery. :"You are probably my first friend, were I live I don't see many creatures. And the ones we do see are either bad or don't wanna get close to me or my mum, for reasons I don't know. I always feel a little lonely." He said truthfully. :"I wonder, would you think of me as a friend when we you grown? I know foxes are not usually friendly around this parts. i know that's one of the reasons your parents where wary of my mum when they meet, not only because they thought she was my father" In answer to his question, Garr embraced Sly's neck. Suddenly Sly fell warm inside. Sadly, for him, this feeling was cut short by a rustling noise near by. Suddenly he put the baby down and became tensed. Out the woods came out four Villainous looking creatures, a stoat, two weasels, and a fox.They were all bare in their upper bodies, but had short pants, with belts, each of then with a cutlass thrust in them.The fox seem to be the leader as he spoke out. "Ahh, looki here, boys. A little fox and otter pup." The fox said soothingly." Where you too heading, huh" Sly started to back away to a tree."Who are you?" He asked bravely The fox smiled evilly and laugh" Huhuhuhuhu, you are brave, aren't ya. But a smart mouth can you in trouble.Haha, but I may as well tell you. I'm Flux Nostail, and this is my gang,Wilp, Toad, and Aesel. And who may you be, little one." Sly did not answered and backed away further. The smile on Flux's face widened. He produced a cutlass out his bell and leaned on it. One of the weasels sneered and said "Wots wrong? did the fish ate your tongue?" Sly still did not answered, he just kept backing away, as the creatures were enclosing him. Soon he was surrounded, with no way to run, Sly clenched his teeth.Flux gave a smirk of delight, as he tried to converse again with the little fox "What wrong? feeling a bit tight aren't ya, well that's too bad. Tell me, little fox, what are you and that baby otter doing in this parts of the wood?" Sly decide it was best to go along with the villainous looking fox. "I was just strolling around, sir" he responded Flux and his gang laughed at the young fox remark. "You heard that, Flux, he called you "sir". The stoat named Toad said as he drew closer to Sly. :"Aren't ya the one for sweet words" said Flux, still laughing at Sly's remark. One of the weasels, Aesel, reached out and grabbed Garr by the arms and lifted him up. "What should we do about this Two, Flux?" Sly reacted quickly. He produced a card out of his own belt. The other weasels,Wilp, laughed even louder than before."What are ye gonna do with that, a magic trick" he remarked. Sly's expression was ice cold behind his diamond-patterned mask, the body behind his green tunic was even tenser. In reply to Wilp's remark, he quickly moved besides Aesel, and swing the card on the weasels arm. The first reaction of the villains was to laugh raucously at Sly's retaliation, but their faces soon felled at Aesel's yelp of pain, he was bleeding from a cut created by the card. The Weasel released Garr, Then Sly caught him in mid air and when back to his previous position. Sly then howled at the top of his voiced. :"You little..." Aesel cursed at him as he released his cutlass from his belt. He made to attack and kill Sly, but Flux intersected him, and motioned him to lowered his weapon. The weasel obliged reluctantly. Flux face was a pictured of dismay as he looked back Sly. "You are courageous, aren't ya, forgive me mate here,he just does not know how to treat guess" Sly expression and state did not changed, he was still cold and tensed, glaring at Flux. His tormentors leader made a friendly smile as he spoke."You are a warrior born, on my tail you are, little one. I got a proposition for you, why don't you and that little otter come with us? "Why would I don that?" Sly replied coldly. "Because if you come willingly, you can join my gang and we will treat you as our mate, I swear it on me tail." Flux answered. "And what if I say no?" An evil smirk ran across Flux's faces "If you say no, we will just have to force you" He said simply. Sly knew that at this state, four against one, he could not stand a chance of surviving. Plus there was the otter to think about: in a middle of a fight, one of the villains could hold Garr hostage and he would have to surrender. There was only one thing to do, play along and wait. Sly mirrored Flux smiled, which looked very wicked through his mask."mmm, now that's an appealing deal" he said "Let me think about." If possible, the smirk on Flux face seemed to widen even more, his face was a picture of fiendish delight. "huhuhu, you will think about it, will you" he hooted. "I feel a kinship between you and me, little fox. I believe you will chose rightly." As Flux's gang waited, Sly took a good look at himself and then at Garr. Besides his mask, Sly wore a light green tunic, with no collar, that extended between his knee and hip. Around his waist he always wore his belt, with had slot right-side to keep his card in. His card was light blue and thick, with a 犬 mark on both side.He had no other distinctive features, he was just a regular orange fox. Little Garr, being just a new born, wore nothing but undergarment. His treatment cause scar showing visibly on his yellow belly, almost reaching his dark brown fur. Suddenly, Sly looked up and smiled wickedly, but there was something different about this and his previous fake smile. :"I have reached a decision" Sly finally said. :"Well?" Asked Flux, hands put together. :"No" Sly said. :"Pardon" Flux said, his smile banishing. :"I, and the little pup, will not be joining your gang" Sly explained. :"Oh, and why is that, little one" Flux said while raising his cutlass. :Sly put a finger on the left side of his chin an widened his smile. "Because you are about to be knock unconscious" :"Wha..." did not got any further. Lenna has sneaked in without anyone noticing, and put a hand on Flux's left shoulder. When he turned his head he found Lenna wielding her card, identical to Sly's except for the orange color, with two fingers. Before anyone could stop her, she place the card between Flux's eyes. Immediately the card glowed an orange color, and a moment later Flux's eyes went blank and he collapse. Lenna put a foot down on the fox unconscious body, and glared at the remaining of her son tormentors. An aura of fear spread on the area. "What kind of sorcery is this." Wilp whined. In response, Lenna kicked Flux body hard, and it hit Wilp on the knees. "If you don't want to end up like him, I advise to carry his body between the tree of you and run as fast as you can" Lenna said with a voice and expression that made the air turn to ice. The 3 raining gang members did as they were told immediately. Between the three, the carried their fallen leader, and ran as the wind could while carrying a grown fox. :"Are you fine" Lenna asked when they where alone, with her usually soothing voice. :"I'm fine, they are not. Don't you think you when too far" Said Sly with grin. :"As long as it was for you, no. Come Winifred and Skipper had being preoccupied for you two" she lead the way, Sly behind her, the baby otter once again on his shoulders. Chapter III: Bye Sly knew,he but did wanted to bear it. He knew that soon he and his little friend must part.He knew the moment was really soon upon him. But He put in the back of his mind. Until the time comes he would not think about, he said to himself.He did not had much to wait, however. Five days after their previous confrontation, the party arrived to their destination. "So this is it" Said Lenna. "Yup, marm. This is the ole ford" Skipper confirmed.It was a beautiful watermeadow, formed in a shadow basin at the juncture of two streams. Sly, who always loses himself to the beauties of nature, stared dreamily at it. "So what is this otter ritual?" Lenna asked. "It's simple really, I just 'ave to submerge my little 'um" Skipper explained. "Like an otters version of baptism" whispered Lenna. "wot" "Nothing" As Skipper performed the ritual, Sly gazed longingly. So this is it. he thought. This is the last day I'll spend with my little friend.He gaze at antics of the baby otter. After his father submerged, the little mite escaped his grasp and started walking away. He may had swam away, if Winifred had not dive and caught him. Sly forced a smiled as Winifred came back holding the drenched baby. "Who is up to lunch" Said Skipper excitedly As Lenna and Winifred prepared lunch, Sly was enjoying what was probably the last moment he would be with Garr. The two were swimming, and soon Skipper joined them. The otter swan side by side the fox, both making sure Garr did not swam away. Both tried to teach Garr the arts of swimming, to no avail. :"He is too young" Sly commented. "maybe a week or two and he can get started". :"'ow you do yer Math, mate" Skipper asked :"Just judging" He answered. "I learned How to swim when I was about four weeks old" :"'ow good is yer body on water, eh matey?" Skipper questioned. :"Some creatures say I'm part otter" Sly remarked with a challenging smile. Matching Sly's smile, Skipper threw down his challenge."Wanna prove 'em right" The challengers looked at each other. They nodded as if synchronize. Leaving Garr ashore, Skipper defined their objective. :" Alright, young' riverdog to be, I'll make 'tis simple" He at the bank on the far left river route. "Can ye keep up, messmate" :Sly took of his cape and mask, revealing a handsome face. "Watch me". Sly proved to be worthy competition. Even thought Skipper was naturally and by experience a great swimmer, Sly showed skills of someone with the greatest dedication. Their head to head, Skipper propelling with his rudderlike tail, Sly's limps moving wildly, his tail matching Skipper's. Skipper won, but that did not stop him from praising the young fox Skills :Mebbe yer're part otter. You move as swiftly as a fish, and that tail of yores is a hard as me own rudder. :Sly cheeks reddened as he put his mask and cape back on." Ah, don't bluff me, you old fraud. Everycreatures nows you were going easy on me." :"Even so, if you keep it up, mayhap you'll turn into riverdog one fine day" Skipper chuckled. :"I'm fine with being a slydog for now" Skipper tapped Sly on the back heartily. Gazing to where they have come from, Skipper pointed out. "It seems vittles". Winifred and Lenna made something special for lunch. Hotroot and Shrimp soup, with burdock cordial, and some honeyed scones Lenna had been saving. Skipper sniffed the air and exclaimed. "Aaaah! Hotroot an' Shrimp soup, nothing better than 'tis to put a backbone on yer. Have you ever drank some, young 'um? :"Aye, regularly" Sly responded. :"No wonder yore tails is so thick, it'll be a rudder before long!" Skipper joked. :"You can call me otter fox when that day comes" Sly chuckled cheekily. :"Well those two suddenly became friends." Lenna whispered to Winifred. Their repast when with much chatter about Skipper's and Sly's competition. Winifred was astounded at the amount of praise Skipper held." I tell ye, that fox 'as the spirit of a otter within him. He moved as any cub of his age would" Sly's cheeks when crimson under his mask. "It was nothing" :"I don't believe t'was nothing, messmate. Where did ye learn 'ow to swim" :"I taught young Sly myself". Lenna said while sipping from her beaker. :"Is that so" Said Winifred. :"I was never too interested on traditions, but most of the Masque family been great swimmers. That and the mask I hold dearly". :So the mask and being swimmers are a family tradition. In that case, advise to never stop training" Skipper said. :"Don't worry, Skipper, I won't" Sly answered. The rest on the meal when on uneventfully, except for Little Garr accidentally drinking too much soup at once and almost burning his mouth. The sun was setting, and sun rays shine orangy as the Otters were getting ready to depart. It was a sad moment in Sly's life, one that he must endure.